More Than A Pageant
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: Helga thinks she is going to have a great summer doing nothing, boy was she wrong. Her dad signs her up for this beauty pageant and guess what, you'll just have to read the rest!:
1. Default Chapter

More Than a Pageant  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold in any way. (Craig Bartlett does) I just own the idea of this fanfic unless someone else does that I don't know about. (Oh and by the way, I can't write in paragraph form, so I write in script form.K?()  
  
Scene: In Helga's room, she is lying on her bed with all her school books on the floor. She is beaming from ear to ear because school just got out.  
  
Helga: This is great!! No more school, no more homework, no more work, YES!! Ah! This is the life! All I gotta do this summer is sit back, watch wrestling all day, eat a whole bunch of junk food and hang out with Phoebe. This is great!  
  
Bob walks in after she finishes her sentence.  
  
Bob: Hey Helga. I need to talk to you for a second. Helga:( Sighs) (Annoyed) What do you want Bob!? Bob: Well, I was walking in the door when I saw this flyer for a beauty pageant that your sister Olga was in and I went and signed you up for it.  
  
Helga's mouth drops as he says this.  
  
Helga: You did, WHAT!?!?!?!? Bob: Well, your sister Olga won first place in all of those beauty pageants. That is when all the boys started going after her.(he keeps talking) Helga: (thinking) Boys? Arnold! Yes! This is it! This is where Arnold can finally recognize me!! But what about my reputation? It will be completely ruined! Oh well! As long as I have Arnold!!! (Outloud) Yeah yeah, great for Olga. Now, when did you say it was? Bob: It is in one month. I found one of your little friends to help you get ready for this show. She really seems to know what she's talking about, plus, she said she would pay for your dress and everything!! She's loaded! Helga: Oh no!!! You didn't get.  
  
Just as she was about to finish her sentence, the doorbell rang.  
  
Bob: Oh, that's her right now. C'mon Olga! Helga: It's Helga dad! H-E-L-G-A!!!!!! Bob: Oh c'mon! I know how to spell Olga.(He opens the door) Hi, uh, what's your name again?  
  
Helga's jaw drops out of her mouth in shock.  
  
Rhonda: I'm Rhonda. Where's Helga? Bob: Oh the girl's right here. Why don't you two go up to Helga's room? Helga: My room!?!? NO! We can't do that! Rhonda: Why not? Helga: (Stuttering) Well, it would probably be easier if we did this in the living room, or in my back yard! He he. Rhonda: Well, actually, I thought that we would go get you fitted for a dress first. Helga: Oh, great. Shopping. Rhonda: Let's go. Helga: But.  
  
Rhonda grabs Helga by the wrist and drags her out the door before she can finish.  
  
Scene: Rhonda and Helga are in a fancy shop where they are fitting Helga into a long flowing gown. Helga has her hair down in the Cecil look. She is trying on a long flowing pink gown with spaghetti straps. Rhonda is amazed at how pretty she looks but of course she doesn't show it.  
  
Rhonda: Well well Helga. You don't look half-bad. Helga: Well, hey! I was signed up for this contest out of my own free will! My dad signed me up because Olga was in it and won first place. Rhonda: Well, I'm not surprised that she won first place.  
  
Helga does her signature scowl. Just then Arnold walks in.  
  
Helga: Arnold!! (Thinking) Oh no! If Rhonda tells him it's me, he'll know that I was the fake Cecil!! He can't know!! Arnold: Hi Rhonda, is that. Cecil!?!?! Rhonda: Cecil!? Oh no! That's Hel. Helga: (She covers Rhonda's mouth and says in her french accent) Yes Arnold. It's me. Rhonda and I must talk for a minute. (Helga grabs Rhonda by the wrist and drags her behind some displays.) (In her regular voice) Rhonda! Don't let him know it's me! OK! Rhonda: But, why!? Wait!! So you're the fake Cecil that Arnold fell crazy in love with! Helga: Huh? Crazy in. love? Rhonda: Yeah, after he met her, I mean you, he couldn't sleep, eat or do anything because all he could think about is who she was! Helga: (Excited) Are you serious! Rhonda: Yeah, now would be the perfect time to tell him. But wait, why were you the fake Cecil? Were you paid to do it, or wait a second. You don't like him like. Helga: (Interrupting) What!? Are you crazy!? Me, love that stupid football head? Rhonda: It's totally obvious now!! C'mon just tell him! Helga: NO! We have to get out of here with out him knowing it's really me. Rhonda: Ok. Suit yourself but we have to finish fitting the dress first. They're almost done. Helga: Ok.  
  
They walk out and Arnold's still standing there.  
  
Arnold: So, what are you guys doing here? Rhonda: We're getting dresses for the beauty pageant. Arnold: Oh really? I'm going to that. (He turns to Helga/Cecil with a dreamy look in his eyes.) I guess I'll see you there. Then maybe I can figure out who you are. Helga: (She sighs and then starts to get that look in her eyes but then snaps out of it) (In her French accent) Yes, maybe someday you'll figure out that I was always in your reach, you just didn't know it. Rhonda: Ok, why are you here Arnold? Arnold: I have to get fitted for a tuxedo for the beauty pageant.  
  
Helga is going off into a daze and staring at Arnold. Rhonda notices and decides that it is time to leave before she says anything.  
  
Rhonda: Ok, I think it's time for us to leave. C'mon Hel. I mean Cecile! Helga: (Still has that dazed look in her eyes and with a French accent.) Coming Rhonda. See you later Arnold.  
  
She goes over to him and kisses him on the cheek. He gets a goofy look on his face and faints.  
  
TBC Remember, Arnold is still dense and doesn't know this is Helga. I know Rhonda is OOC but she had to fit in somehow. 


	2. Part 2

Summary of last chapter. Helga's dad signs her up for some beauty contest without her say in it. Then, he "hires" Rhonda to get Helga ready (Don't ask how he found Rhonda, I had to fit her in somehow.) When Rhonda and Helga go buy the dress, Arnold sees them, but Helga looks like Cecile so he thinks she is Cecile. Then they talk and she kisses him on the cheek. He gets one of those looks on his face and faints.  
  
Disclaimer: Look at Ch. 1 for who owns Hey Arnold (Not me)  
  
Helga: Uh oh! Hurry, let's go! Rhonda: You have to change out of the dress first! Helga: What if he wakes up!? Rhonda: Don't worry, I'll distract him. Helga: Ok.  
  
Helga rushes into the dressing rooms and changes. Just then, Arnold wakes up.  
  
Rhonda: Arnold! I mean, let's look at these tuxedos, I mean, being the best-dressed girl in school, I suppose I could give you some pointers on a tuxedo. Arnold: Cecil, where did she go? Rhonda: Oh, she had to leave.  
  
Just then, Helga walks out of the dressing room. Luckily, Arnold has his back to her but Rhonda motions to go. Arnold looks behind him and sees Helga. She is back to her normal self.  
  
Arnold: Oh, hi Helga! Helga: Arnold!? I mean, what are you doing here football head!? Arnold: What are you doing here? Helga: I-I-I was finding a dress, for a wedding. Yeah, that's it! My cousin is getting married. He he. Arnold: Oh, that's great to hear! Helga: Yeah yeah. Any way, see ya later, Arnoldo. Rhonda: Well, I'd actually better be going too. Good luck with the tuxedo search! Ciao!  
  
Rhonda and Helga leave, leaving Arnold stunned and confused.  
  
Arnold: Women!  
  
Scene: Helga and Rhonda are walking to Rhonda's house.  
  
Rhonda: So, as I can see, you like like Arnold, don't you Helga! Helga: What!? Are you crazy!? Me, like that stupid football head? No stinkin' way!! Rhonda: Well then, why were you staring at him like that? And what was that kiss all about? Helga: I was acting! I couldn't let him know it was me! Rhonda: Then why were you Cecil and you went on a date with him? Helga: I-I- hey, don't you have to help me with everything else with the stupid beauty thing now? Rhonda: Oh, fine. I have a personal face person that will fix you up in a second. Helga: Oh no! I'm not putting on make up or anything like that. Rhonda: Oh come on Helga. It will be fun!  
  
Scene: Rhonda's house. Rhonda and Helga are in a room under those hair dryers with mud on their face.  
  
Rhonda: Isn't this great!!?? Helga: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah, just peachy! Rhonda: Now tell me, why do you like, Arnold? Helga: (Takes the cucumbers off her eyes) I don't like him! I hate his guts! Rhonda: Oh c'mon Helga! I saw how you were staring at him, just confess that you like him like him! Helga: NO! You can't make me! Rhonda: See! You just said it yourself! You didn't even realize it! Helga: NO! I-I Rhonda:(Takes the cucumbers off her eyes) Helga! Just confess it. I know. Helga: I-I Rhonda: You. Helga: (Jumps up out from under the hair dryer) I love him!! I love Arnold! I'm completely crazy for him. I love the stupid shape of his head. I love that little hat on his head. I just hide it by bullying him. I've even told him this, I just denied it afterwards. Rhonda: Why!? I mean, you had it all right there! Are you crazy!? Helga: We were both freaked out!! I let it slip but I couldn't just say that I was still in love with him, so I said that I was delirious. Rhonda: Well, he's gonna be at the beauty pageant, so we must make you look gorgeous! Helga: (With a smile) When do we begin?!  
  
The screen switches to show the makeup people putting mascara on Helga. She's having a hard time sitting still. They almost poke her in the eye and she punches the makeup person. Rhonda looks at her with a mad look. Helga looks at her and says, "What!?".  
  
The screen switches to the manicure people doing their nails. They are filing Helga's nails when they slip and Helga lets out an, "ouch!" She then stands up and stomps out of the room knocking over a table.  
  
The screen switches to Rhonda putting books on Helga's head. Rhonda puts books on her own head and walks around the room without them falling. She then motions for Helga to try. She takes one step and all the books go tumbling down. She then ends up on the floor and scowling at Rhonda.  
  
The screen switches to the eye brow plucking people. They are plucking Rhonda's eye brows. Helga has a look on her face that is really scared. Then, they go over to Helga and pluck one eye hair. Helga lets out one of her famous ear piercing shrieks.  
  
Scene: At Gerald Field. Everyone is gathered around one small space. Rhonda's parent's car with tinted windows. Rhonda gets out of the car.  
  
Rhonda: Attention everyone! When the person who is in this car gets out, you will not recognize her. She will not tell you who she is. You must figure out for yourselves who she is! And of course, I'm the one who gave her a makeover so you can give all the credit to me!! Here she is!  
  
Helga gets out of the car. She is a complete knock out!! She is wearing pink capris, a white T-shirt, her normal white shoes and her bow is gone. She doesn't have a unibrow anymore. She has two thin eyebrows. Her hair is back in a ponytail with a little of her bangs hanging over her eyes. Everyone is staring at her with their eyes popped out of their heads and their jaws all dropped to the ground.  
  
Arnold: (Gets that look in his eyes) Who is that!? Gerald: I don't know man, but she is lookin' fine! Arnold: I have to find out who she is. Gerald: Hey Arnold, do you see who's missing? Arnold: Who? Gerald: Helga Pataki. Arnold: Hey, maybe she's sick or something. There is no way that that girl could be Helga Pataki! Gerald: Yeah, you're right man.  
  
They both laugh at the thought.  
  
Rhonda: Well, we'd better be starting the game! Helga: That's right losers!  
  
Arnold and Gerald's jaws dropped when they heard Helga talk. Rhonda gave Helga the thumbs up sign and left and Helga started walking to the "dugout". Arnold and Gerald followed her.  
  
Arnold: Helga! What happened to you!? Helga: Rhonda happened to me. Gerald: But, why!!?? Helga: Because my stupid dad signed me up for this lame beauty pageant and he got Rhonda to fix me up for it. This is a complete nightmare! Arnold: I think you look nice! Helga/Gerald: You do? Arnold: (He gets that look in his eyes and says dreamily) Yeah.  
  
Gerald looks at both of them strangely. He'd never seen either one of them like this. Arnold had that look in his eye and so did Helga. He was starting to get suspicious that they liked each other. Helga didn't notice that Arnold liked her because she was so into staring at him. Arnold didn't realize either. He was kind of confused.  
  
Gerald: Arnold. Arnold. HEY ARNOLD! Arnold: What? Gerald: You're up first! Helga: (SIGH!) Gerald: Helga, what was that all about? Helga: Huh? Gerald: That look you gave him? What was that? Helga: I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. Gerald: Oh, c'mon Helga. Helga: It was NOTHING!!! Got it tall hairboy! Gerald: Whatever! Helga: (thinking) Oh no! What if he tells Arnold that I had that look!? Oh yeah, Arnold kinda knows, I think. I have to get Arnold to really notice me. But how?  
  
Scene: The day before the pageant. All the contestants are eating a fancy dinner with their trainer. In Helga's case, that means Rhonda. Arnold and Gerald are there too, but Helga and Rhonda don't notice.  
  
Speaker: Thank you thank you. I would like to introduce all of the Judges for the pageant. First of all, Gerald Johansen, Louie Park, Cheryl Pinek, Arnold, there's a smudge on the last name. Helga: (Drops her fork when they say Arnold) Arnold! He's a judge!? Rhonda: Oh, that is great Helga! Gerald is a judge too. That gives you better chances! Helga: But Arnold is a judge! Rhonda: So what!? Helga: Never mind! (thinking) Oh! Arnold is a judge! This is wonderful!!! I have to win now!  
  
TBC. (Later) 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Remember, I don't own Hey Arnold, ok. Summary: So Rhonda gets Helga all ready and they decide to do a little test on their friends. Arnold practically falls head over heals from Helga's looks. Gerald notices something funny between the two (in other words, Arnold like- likes Helga and as we obviously know, Helga like-likes, no, loves Arnold) Then, the night before the pageant, they have dinner and the contestants meet the judges and Arnold just so happens to be a judge.  
  
Scene: The beauty pageant. Helga is getting ready. Rhonda is right next to her.  
  
Rhonda: I think if you do everything that I taught you, you'll do just fine! You'll win hands down! Helga: Right. I can't believe that my dad made a deal with all of his clients that if I don't win that they will get a free cell phone! Rhonda: That gives you even more reason to try to win! Helga: Hey, why didn't you do this contest? Rhonda: I wasn't able to get a form in time for the deadline. Otherwise I would have signed up, and won. Helga: Sure. (thinking) I just hope I get Arnold's attention. Rhonda: Ok, time to go out! Good luck! Helga: Yeah yeah whatever.  
  
All the contestants go out in a single filed line. There are only 20 of them.  
  
Host: Welcome everyone to the Hillwood Beauty pageant! This will be a very interesting pageant. Our first part is the evening dress. Everyone get ready. Out first contestant is Shelly Birkoff!  
  
The audience applauds as she does her runway stuff.  
  
Host: Yes, now we have Miss Helga Pataki!  
  
The audience applauds.  
  
Arnold: (to Gerald with that voice and that look) Wow! She looks great! Gerald: Yeah yeah. Are you feeling all right Arnold? Arnold: (Still with that voice and look) I'm fine now. Gerald: (To himself) Oh man!  
  
Cut to Helga on the "run way". She's looking at Arnold.  
  
Helga: (Thinking) Oh my god! He's looking at me, in that way!!! I think I'm gonna die!  
  
She beams even brighter.  
  
Cut to the talent part. There are 10 contestants left, including Helga. Helga is getting ready to do a dance to "Orange Colored Sky." (A/N: This was one of my songs at dance camp and I loved it and it really fits Helga)  
  
Host: And now, here's Helga Pataki dancing a jazz dance to "Orange Colored Sky!"  
  
The audience applauds as Helga starts. She dances perfectly.  
  
Arnold: (Thinking) I wonder if she's talking about me with the song. I hope so. I know! I'll go and talk to her during the break! Host: And now since our last contestant has performed, we will take a break before we announce the finalists. Arnold: (thinking) Now's my chance!  
  
Arnold gets up and walks back to where Helga's dressing room is. He knocks on the door.  
  
Helga: Who is it!? Arnold: It's me, Arnold. Helga: Arnold!?!? I mean, what do you want football head!? Arnold: Can I talk to you? Helga: Come in.  
  
Arnold walks in.  
  
Arnold: So, how do you like it so far? Helga: (Sarcastically) It's great! It's so much fun. (Seriously) It really bites!!! Arnold: Why? Helga: Because, you have to be one of those stupid clone robots that walk around all ways smiling and telling about how they would save the world. Peh! Arnold: Then why don't you just be yourself? Helga: Are you crazy!!?? My dad would kill me!! He's got cell phones running on this contest! Arnold: Well, just think about it. Maybe if you try, it'll work out.  
  
He leaves  
  
Helga: (Yelling after him) Yeah! Whatever! (To herself) Arnold! What a goof! What a weird headed little creep. How I hate him! And yet.I love him! I love his stupid little football head! I lo.  
  
Rhonda bursts in.  
  
Rhonda: Helga!! You made it to the final round!! Helga: Oh great!! Rhonda: What do you mean, Oh great!?!? Helga: I want to get out of this stupid contest! I hate being here with all these stupid robots! I feel trapped! Rhonda: C'mon Helga! There's only about an hour left of the competition. That's not so bad! Helga: Ok, fine! Let's just get it over with. Rhonda: Ok! All you gotta do is answer a question and it will all be over. Helga: What if I win!? I don't want to go to another one of these stupid contests!! Rhonda: Oh c'mon Helga! Just get out there, and don't loose!  
  
As Rhonda leaves, Helga does her signature growl.  
  
Scene: All the final contestants are up on the stage. Helga is the last one in line to answer. They all have answered the question, except Helga. She is disgusted by what they said. She starts to think about what Arnold said.  
  
Host: And now, Helga Pataki will answer the question. Helga, How would you make the world a better place?  
  
Helga freezes. Arnold looks up at her waiting for her to answer to see if she will follow what he told her.  
  
Helga: Me? I-I (She looks down at Arnold who gives her the thumbs up sign. She gives a huge grin) Crimeny! I can't take this anymore!!  
  
The audience gasps. Arnold smiles. Big Bob's jaw drops to the floor. Rhonda faints. Helga: I'm not like all these dopey clone robots who all they do is go around smiling and telling about how they would make the world a better place. I'm not really like that. (She pulls her hair out and her hair falls in the Cecil fashion. Arnold gasps from seeing this). I'm actually a bully who walks around all day pushing people around (as she says this, she walks closer to the audience and pushes one of the contestents out of the way) and scowling at people. I was signed up for this stupid contest out of my will. I'd rather be at home watching wrestling or out in the park playing football with the guys. To answer the question, I would become dictator of the world and if anyone got in my way, they would have a meeting with ol' Betsy (she waves her fist). Anyway, I'm outta here!  
  
She turns around to leave when she hears someone clapping. She turns around and Arnold is clapping. All of a sudden, the rest of the audience breaks into huge applause! Arnold smiles at Helga. She smiles back and walks back to where all the other contestants are. She crosses her arms.  
  
Host: Well, that was interesting. Now for the results. The fourth runner up is. Arnold: (to Gerald) I hope Helga wins! Gerald: Something tells me that she is going to win. Arnold: (Thinking) I hope she wins! Host: And the first runner up is.Sarah Smith which means Helga Pataki is Junior Miss Hillwood! Helga: Oh great!  
  
The audience applaudes and she has a crown put on her head and is given flowers. She walks down the "run way". She throws her flowers into the audience and Arnold catches a flower. Helga walks back and after many pictures she walks back to her dressing room. Arnold follows and knocks on the door.  
  
Helga: Who is it!? Arnold: It's me, Arnold. Helga: What do you want!? Arnold: Can I talk to you a minute? Helga: Door's unlocked.  
  
He walks in and there is Helga who looks like Cecil.  
  
Arnold: Wow! You did awesome! I told you it would work! The judges are looking for people who are themselves. Helga: Yeah, I guess it did work out. I'm giving up though. Arnold: Why? Helga: This was just a one time thing Arnold: Well, could I ask you something? Helga: It's a free country. Arnold: Can you wear your hair down like that all the time? (He gives her the flower. She takes it and looks at it for a while, then looks at Arnold)  
  
Helga is shocked! She forgot that she had taken her hair down while she was on the stage! Now he knows!  
  
Helga: W-w-what are you talking about!? Arnold: I like your hair like that. I also like your dress. Helga: T-t-thanks. Arnold: I know now. Helga: K-k-know what? Arnold: That you were Cecil. Helga: Huh? W-w-what are you talking about. Arnold: This.  
  
Arnold takes Helga into his arms and kisses her on the lips. She is shocked at first but then grows weak and practically faints. He has to catch her because she grows limp and falls down.  
  
Arnold: Helga!?  
  
Helga snaps out of it and looks him in the eyes.  
  
Helga: Oh Arnold!! Arnold: So all the stuff you said on the FTi building was true? Helga: Every last word. Arnold: I knew it!  
  
He pulls her into his arms and kisses her again. The flower falls to the floor.  
  
  
  
End So how was it? Did it leave you in tears (Probably not) but was it good? Ok, C ya l8tr 


End file.
